Svegard Son of Surarr
Appearance Svegard is lighter skinned than most Shadow Fey, his complexion almost more towards the elvish side of his lineage. Standing at 6’2” tall, he has a classical lean elvish build which is adorned in red leathers from time spent with Red Caps in the Feywild. His long braided dark hair is adorned with various trinkets from his kills and enemies. Personality Svegard is a cunning and tactical leader of troops and is highly credited with bringing a swift and nearly resolute end to The Reclamation of the Irt Atoll. Like any warrior and leader that doesn’t mean he isn’t without his quirks. He is known for being very Egotistical about his accomplishments and his position. He is frequently seen with dark and baggy eyelids which is consistent with his Insomnia. Family Parentage Varnon Son of Barell, is a second generation shadow fey after the events of The Mithral War. He is most notable known for his discovery of an ancient cache in the feywild. This find helped to elevate his family. ' ' Surarr Son of Varnon, is a giant amongst elves standing at nearly 7’8”. Working in society thanks to the findings of his father, he learned to become an gem merchant. He would primarily work with enchanted Gems possessing some sort of magic. Ygnel Daughter of Bialner, was known as the wise woman of the Shadow Fey. As a leadership figure she stood in open opposition at times with Oramyr during the very early times in Svegard’s life. Her death at the hands of what was reported as an outsider rallied the majority of the tribe into much more of a singular vision. Siblings Disritte Daughter of Surarr, is considered amongst her people to be an exotic beauty due to a very odd style of appearance. With dark purple hair and a very light complexion she was thought to be cursed at birth. Protected by her family she is known as a grand swords women and an outstanding grasp of magic.' ' Rowgin Daughter of Surarr, is the second born child and not unlike her older sister, she was thought to be cursed at birth. As she grew it was quickly understood that she had an amazing ability to harness magic and use it in across multiple schools. She left the society at a young age to explore and learn more about magic.' ' Arvir Son of Surarr, is the eldest male in the family, and is best known amongst his people for his espionage into the Irt Atoll. After a very early deployment into the Atoll the horror of what he saw amongst a few skirmishes left him quite eccentric. Today Arvir is known for his Facial Tick (contractions of his right cheek) and his unusual appearance in which he almost desires to be seen as a beggar. He developed Theophobia prior to his withdrawal from the Atoll when the red skies burned as he killed a priest. ' ' Arlis Daughter of Surarr, was enthralled by the forests of the Feywild as a child. She was approached by a Greater Fey and asked to be a shepherd of the wilds, young and naive she would accept the pack and be tasked with keeping a Ferret alive, while normally an easy task the ferret requires a massive amount of magic a day to maintain life. Should it die the Greater Fey will come back for her soul.' ' Fjarald Son of Surarr, from a young age he was stoked by the flames of war. A devoted follower of Kord, as a professional soldier he quickly joined the invasion and seeks to expand the powers of the Shadow Fey on the Material Plane. Oredill Son of Surarr, by all accounts the youngest of the family is unlike his brothers and sisters. His only claim to notoriety is that during his life he would find a magical necklace in which he can’t unlock. A hag told him this necklace holds his destiny inside it, yet he will never be able to open it. Early Life Svegard was born in a small cave in which the family had set up a burrow. His mother told him two stories about his birth the first was when he first cried all the glassware in the room shattered from his cry. She would speak of how this meant his war cry would be fierce and terrify his enemies. The second story was shortly after his birth a Mysterious Stranger who later would be revealed to the family as Oramyr would give him a locked book. The first real event of Svegard’s life was training with his brother Fjarald. The two became quick rivals over who would lead their people to prosperity. Their mother Ygnel would insist the boys keep the rivalry friendly as it would likely take them both to foster a brighter future for their people. Svegard would take more to the nature aspect and would start training with the Rangers of the group. They took him towards the mountains where he would quickly pick up on Mountaineering and survival in the mountains. His mentors always told him that he would need to use the mountains to his advantage and taught him many tactics of war Into his late adolescence he was sent to learn techniques from the Red Caps in the feywild. He would fight tooth and nail to survive this time learning many of his lessons first hand. He came back a changed man with a new bag of tricks. Prior to heading to the Irt Atoll, Svegard would encounter a blood hag in the feywild. After a battle for his life, the blood hag appearing as a young woman would heal the man who was nearly dead. During his time recovering he received a vision of a long lost temple buried in the mountains, he saw a final battle there and quickly believed he was the reincarnated hero of that religion. Adulthood Much of Svegard’s adult life has been spent on the Irt Atoll. He quickly took up hunting beasts in the Shadow Marsh as a hobby, even sometimes just hunting for sport. The stress of the visions and living in this place where he couldn’t conquer quickly took a toll on Svergard as he quickly developed Insomnia. He would lead the outside troops into the city once Merinalora assassinate King Bryer Harte. The troops blockaded the city gates of Akranes while his team moved through the city killing every guard until they reached the castle itself. Svegard would be sent by Oramyr to Hofsa in which he would be granted as his own piece of the Atoll and right where his visions showed him. Svegard would meet his end attempting to escape from the forces of The Kingdom of Athein, being killed by Salna Blackmont. Storyline Svegard is part of the Irt Atoll, Sidhe Court, and War of EzoraCategory:Shadow Fey Category:Irt Atoll Category:Villian Category:NPC